


We All Fall Down

by DustToDust



Category: House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a trap, but they don't know it until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request for part of the team getting [lost](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=144342#t144342) in a house. I like the idea.

"Did we just," Benji trails off and Will looks up to see the man looking around. The thin beam of his flash light bouncing erratically off the walls. He's going to give them away if he keeps that up and someone spots the light from outside.

"The _windows_ ," Will hisses. Quiet even though there's no one actually inside the building with them. The low tone gets through to Benji though. He snaps the light down until it's only illuminating the floor. Will goes back to leafing through the files he's pulled from a desk. One eye looking for certain words and the other observing Benji's confused face. "What is it?"

"The stairs," Benji says. Reluctant even as he turns back to the windows. The beam of his light creeping carefully up the beige colored walls and carefully avoiding the windows. "We came up the stairs, right?"

"This is the second floor," Will says and turns back to pull out another pile of files. Carefully replacing the ones he's already gone through. "And neither of us is Ethan. So, yes, Benji we came up the stairs. How much did you have to drink before we left the bar?"

"No, no, that's not-" Benji makes a frustrated sound and Will sees him move out of the corner of his eye. "We came up the stairs and turned left. _Twice_. We turned around the whole room from outside, Will!"

"Uh huh," Will frowns. The files they were so sure to find aren't in the desk, and the other drawers are all empty. Completely empty. There isn't even a single paper clip or lint ball in any of them. Something uneasy uncurls in his chest, and he's not really listening to Benji as the man paces from one window to the next.

"The _stairs_ , Will," Benji says and there's something a little panicked in his voice, "Where are the stairs?"

Will opens another two drawers before the question really registers and makes Will freeze. Slowly he straightens up and turns to look at the windows that clearly look out into the front yard. His mind spins through calculations and measurements that don't add up. They went up the stairs from the front room and ended up in a hallway. They walked down one length of the room and turned left. Walking down a second side of the room before turning left again. The third side of the room had the door they entered through.

_Where's the stairs?_

Will has just enough time to register a faint shudder under his feet before the floor slides out from under his feet. Benji's shout of alarm swallowed up by a rolling growl as Will falls. 

And falls. 

And falls.

And _f_  
a  
l  
l  
s


	2. Chapter 2

[EXCERPT OF INITIAL REPORTS REGARDING LOST ASSETS. COLLATED 06JULXXXX]

...phone has been determined to belong to Dunn. Though highly degraded a few pictures have been pulled from the memory and included as attachments. There is much more still in the phone. However, tech specialists have to work carefully due to the fragile state of the phone itself. It almost appears as if the phone was subjected to years of being left in the open and...

...initial reports suggest the writing is in Agent Brandt's hand though what... [END EXCERPT]

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1z1e0x5) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=29gl5w9) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2q2gtci) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=n1xgro) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=a0vvic) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=4g2iaw) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=ajw2mg)


End file.
